The present invention relates to a suction spout or nozzle suitable for connection to equipment for drilling carbon-fiber reinforced resin and/or titanium or alluminum plates. The invention is applicable to industrial installations for removing dust by means of suction, in particular, but not exclusively, in the aircraft manufacturing field.
According to the prior art, in order to form holes in plates and parts made of carbon-fiber reinforced resin, the boring machine tools (drills) are associated with drilling templates consisting of plates in which multiple through-openings are formed. These openings define predetermined locations wherein the holes are to be formed through one or more carbon-fiber reinforced resin plates, which may be arranged on top of each other.
In the aircraft construction sector, for example for the construction of large-size structural parts such as stabilizers, on occasions it is required to provide a plurality of holes in plates arranged horizontally, by operating from below. From this position, which is uncomfortable from an ergonomic point of view, the operator is conventionally obliged to operate the drilling from below and at the same time must manually hold a pipe for suction and removal of the dust and chips which are produced by drilling. The presence of a second operator who assists the first operator may be required in order to hold the suction pipe.